Out Of Reach
by NutterMyster
Summary: A selection of one-shots that take place during the 7 year time-skip in the events of Phantom Blood. Chapter 1: With their friendship blooming, Jonathan and Dio have a heart-to-heart about their pasts yet as they attend their Father's 60th Birthday at the Joestar Manor, Dio's plans to gain Jonathan's trust further is interrupted by Erina! What will he do to break them apart?


A fine summer's evening of June 20th 1884 and the highly-anticipated event of George Joestar's 60th Birthday was about to take place at the Joestar Manor. Great detail had been considered for the event as the halls had been decorated with expensive and exotic looking furniture with crystal chandeliers twinkling against the candlelight. The walls featured intricate patterns of red and gold and proudly featured paintings of the Joestar family. There were also many dining tables for guests to socialise and eat on and a white marble floor that would hold the dance later that evening. The aroma of crispy baked bread, variety of freshly picked fruit and vegetables and a selection of tenderly cooked meats, lay in a delicious spread as eager guests were about to arrive.

George Joestar was a well-respected man in London due to his trade so it was to be expected that hundreds of people would want to attend to celebrate this grand occasion. As numerous horse-drawn carriages began to pull up outside the manor to be greeted by the man himself, a lonesome figure looked on as he leant lazily against the balcony. The sky bled a kaleidoscope of burnt orange, rose pink and deep crimson as the sun began to set and the gentle breeze that danced amongst the trees, felt like a cooling blanket against the figure's clammy skin. A small sigh of content escaped his lips as he tilted his head back towards the heavens, listening to the elegant sound of a piano filtering in the distance. The shadows that had cast over the figure's face started to shift slowly as the moon peered from the clouds and revealed them to be a young man.

Jonathan Joestar, currently 16 years of age, was a very handsome, kind and honest boy that would always try to please his Father into thinking that he could be a true gentleman. At times, he could be clumsy which would result in him getting a scolding from his Father and not getting any supper. Other than that, Jonathan tried his best with his education and would spend his time revising his favourite subject, Archaeology, in order to find out more about a stone mask that had belonged to his Mother before she died.

"Mother…", he breathes faintly and lets his mind wander to happier times. An image of a woman began to fill his mind, a very beautiful and considerate woman whose name was Mary Joestar. Jonathan could picture her clearly, midnight blue hair that curled loosely against her back and ocean blue eyes that sparkled with happiness whenever she was with her family. His Mother's voice was so comforting and no matter if she was happy, angry or sad, she would always beam a radiating smile which showcased her love for her husband and son. Similarly, to George, Mary was a very popular woman amongst the people of London due to her compassionate nature and charity to the poor.

Feeling the sudden wetness and saltiness of his tears, Jonathan opens his closed eyes and stares blankly into the acres of land that surrounded the Manor.

"I wish Mother were here now…", he whispers sadly to himself and lets his eyes drift towards the guests arriving from below his balcony. The gentleman wore smart, three-piece suits and top hats whilst the women wore pretty dresses that donned lace and frilly trims. Truly, these people looked amazing and their wealth highlighted that. Turning his head towards his room, Jonathan eyes his own outfit on the bed and smiles as he imagines what his Mother might say.

"Oh my! You look dashing Jojo, you must get your good looks from your Mother!" Grasping the suit in his hands and letting the fabric run through his fingers, a sudden knock on the door startles Jonathan.

'Who could that be…', he queries and hesitantly begins to walk towards the door. Cracking the door agar slightly, the familiar sight of wild, blonde hair and sharp burgundy eyes meets his own.

"Dio?" He asks confused, his eyes still slightly puffy and red from earlier.

"Jonathan, Father has been calling us! Why are you not getting r-", Dio stops abruptly as he takes in Jonathan's saddened form.

'Had he been crying?' He questions and inwardly smirks as an idea suddenly springs to his mind.

'This is my chance to gain his trust…'

"Is something troubling you Jonathan?" Dio begins tentatively, his voice laced with concern and eyes full of worry.

"Is Erina unable to attend tonight…that would be a shame." Even saying her name left a bitter taste in Dio's mouth but he needed to know if that despicable woman was going to be there tonight. If she was, then that would certainly make the execution of his plan harder. Grasping the brass doorknob, Jonathan opens the door more fully and gestures Dio to enter. It was strange that Dio had brought up Jonathan's girlfriend Erina, yet as Jonathan thought more about it, he had been spending a lot more time with her lately so perhaps he thought that they had, had an argument.

"No-No! It's got nothing to do with Erina," he quickly dismisses,

"I was actually thinking of my Mother…" Whilst Jonathan had said this, Dio had settled himself into a plush velvet chair, resting his hands loosely on his lap and crossing his right leg over his left. At the mention of Erina still being close to Jonathan, Dio shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

'So, that kiss wasn't enough!' He growled to himself although, masking it perfectly with a well-timed cough, Dio turns fully towards Jonathan and with a disheartened expression says;

"I often think of my Mother also…" He trails off sullenly and laughs triumphally to himself as he catches sight of Jonathan listening to him intently. Fisting his shirt where his heart was, Dio lowers his head and opens up to Jonathan about his Mother. How she had been the total opposite of his real Father, Dario Brando. A generous, gentle and loving woman that used to sing a lullaby to him every night as a child to help him sleep. She had long flowing golden hair that was plaited into an elegant bun and kind muddy brown eyes that held a softness in them despite the rough treatment she received from his Father.

"It's all his fault!" Dio yells, hands clenched and knuckles turning white from the tension.

"That bastard Father of mine drove her to her grave…" Truthfully, just the thought of his Father hurting his Mother deeply affected Dio and made him fill up with rage. He loved his Mother dearly as she was also the woman that had taught him to read and write when they couldn't afford him to go to school. However, she was his past now and he had to look to the future.

Jonathan, quietly watching the scene playing out in front of him, didn't know what to do as the conflicting feelings he had for Dio began to filter his mind. On the one hand, he felt sorry for Dio as his upbringing must have been difficult and he had lost his Mother at an early age too. On the other hand, Jonathan still hadn't forgiven Dio for his dog, Danny's, death as he had a gut feeling that he was involved. However, sensing the distress that he was in, Jonathan does the right thing and hesitantly approaches Dio, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. With his face covered by his hair, Dio smiles cunningly and lets the warmth from Jonathan's hand calm him.

'I've got his attention,' Dio thought and now he was going to push it further to gain his trust. Although, before Dio could speak, Jonathan's voice fills the room.

"Our Mothers were both inspirational women, they wouldn't have wanted us to dwell on the past. Instead, they would have wanted us to focus on our futures." Dio tilted his head then, his eyes scanning Jonathan as he processed the naivety of his words. He felt a wave of loathing wash over him as Jonathan compared the two of them and their Mothers to be similar. The sooner that he could destroy the Joestar's family, gain their fortune and learn the secrets of the stone mask, the better.

"Thank you for telling me more about your past Dio." Jonathan smiles appreciatively;

"If we had, had the time, I would have liked to of discussed it more…. but Father is waiting." Humming in agreement, Dio pushes himself up from the chair and slowly begins to walk towards the door. Upon arrival, Dio halts unexpectedly and with a slight turn of his head, peers at Jonathan from behind his wavy bangs.

"Thank you for listening Jojo. I'll see you downstairs." He concludes and lets his mouth form a small smile. Not knowing how to reply, Jonathan nods in return although as he watches Dio retreating into the darkened corridor, a niggling feeling began to pool in his stomach.

'Is Dio being considerate? Or is he up to something?' He frowned and found himself staring blankly at the wooden door where Dio had just stood.

Striding down the empty corridors that led from Jonathan's room to his own, Dio lets out a booming laugh as he reflected on Jonathan's words.

"Haha! Jojo, that FOOL! He thinks that I, Dio, would be stupid enough to be comforted by the likes of him! That I would willingly display my weaknesses in front of him…" Stepping foot into his moonlit room, Dio glides his hand leisurely over the spines of his books and turns his attention towards his own outfit that had been laid out on his bed.

"I am one step closer to achieving my dreams and crushing Jojo!" He grins, letting his clothes slip easily from his muscular form and lowering himself into a steaming hot bath that the servants had prepared.

With it now approaching eight o'clock in the evening, the navy-blue sky glittered with multiple stars and the soft glow of the moon illuminated upon the grandeur of the Joestar Manor. The excitable chatter of the guests ricocheted within the halls and floods of vibrant and rich colours painted a picture of splendour and wonderment. Whilst some began to tuck into the mouth-watering food and drink that was on display, others were involved in idle gossip or simply listened to the classical music being played. So far, George Joestar's Birthday event was living up to its high expectation and it was certainly going to be the topic everyone will be talking about for many weeks to come.

Letting his mind wander as Jonathan shook, what felt like, the hundredth hand of a couple that his Father knew, he couldn't help but admire the amount of effort that everyone had gone to, to making tonight special. The decorations, food, drink and not to mention the number of waiters that were currently busy making sure that everything was running smoothly. Jonathan then let his eyes wander towards the entrance of the Manor as he waited eagerly for Erina to arrive. Along with Jonathan, Dio had been asked by his adopted-Father to greet the guests too when they arrived. Shaking the gentleman's hand firmly and placing a gentle kiss upon the back of a lady's hand, Dio was very good at acting like a gentleman and would play on this often to show up Jonathan. Although, as Dio's eyes landed on his brother, he couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eyes.

'He's thinking of that blasted country girl again…' He moaned and faked another smile as the next guest walked through into the hall.

"Jonathan! Jonathan…where are you boy!" As the deep, throaty voice of George Joestar filled the hall, both Jonathan and Dio whipped they heads towards the approaching figure. Excusing himself from a conversation that he was having with one of the guests, Jonathan briskly walks over to his Father, his heart pounding in alarm.

'I hope I haven't angered him,' he winces.

"Jonathan! A guest has been asking for you for the past ten minutes. Do not keep a lady waiting!" George scolds, his finger waving at his Son. Jonathan gasps at this and bounds towards the entrance upon the information.

"That must be Erina! I will see to her now Father!" Watching his excitable Son sprinting towards the entrance, George laughs and shakes his head.

'He reminds me of myself at that age,' he muses and smiles proudly to himself as he thinks of his Wife.

"Our Jojo has grown into a fine young man Mary."

Dio could feel his eyes narrowing menacingly as he watched Jonathan from a distance, his sickly smile radiating from his face.

'It must be her…,' he spat vehemently and burned his gaze upon Jonathan's broad back as he departed. Not noticing George approaching him from behind, Dio jumps and curses him inwardly as he talks to him.

"Is everything alright Dio?" George asks, his voice sounding concerned as he places a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Y-yes Father! Sorry, forgive me it's just…. I am concerned for your health. Are you sure you are well enough for tonight?" Dio recovers, his voice laced with emotion and his slender eyebrows knitted together in a worried frown.

'What does he WANT! I need to find out where Jonathan is meeting that WOMAN!' He shouts to himself, the annoyance plaguing his thoughts and his hands fidgeting in frustration behind his back.

'No…. you must control your anger Dio! Do not let this fool distract you!'

"Yes, my boy! Do not worry about my illness tonight. It's not every day that you reach sixty years of age!" George chuckles but upon noticing the troubled look on Dio's face, he bends down slightly to be level with him and gestures towards the crowds of people.

"I've had my medicine and I feel fine, go on now Dio…go and mingle, enjoy yourself." With an encouraging smile and wave of his hand, George bids Dio farewell and walks off towards the buffet of food. Letting his façade fall, Dio turns his nose up in disgust as he watches George conversing with his guests, laughing and pouring wine into their empty glasses.

'Hmph…enjoy your happiness whilst it lasts George Joestar. Soon that medicine that I had the servants give you, will take effect and I shall be one step closer to erasing your cursed bloodline.' Placing his hand under his chin in thought and grinning smugly, Dio applauds himself as the next part of his plan comes to play.

"If Jonathan is going to have a woman…then so shall I!" As if on cue, a pretty young woman with long dark hair and violet blue eyes walks gracefully towards him and with a swift turn of his heel, Dio approaches her.

"Tia, you look radiant this evening." He bows, kissing her hand and giving her his most charming smile. Tia's breath hitched at Dio's actions and couldn't help herself staring into the warm hue of his eyes. She couldn't believe that Dio Brando, one of the most popular boys at her school, had asked her to attend his Father's Birthday celebrations and it was something she was sure to tell her friends.

'It must be a dream…,' she thought gleefully as she let Dio hook her arm in his own and guide her towards where Jonathan had left earlier.

'Good…my plan is coming together. Now I must find Jonathan.'

Stepping out into the night and feeling the cooling breeze nipping against his skin, Jonathan shivers as he hurries over to the awaiting carriage parked up outside the Manor. The door was open and just as Jonathan was about to offer his hand into the darkness of the carriage, a gloved hand lands on his own. His heart pounded against his chest and his stomach fluttered like butterflies as he waited patiently for the person to emerge from the carriage. Treading carefully, the young lady stepped down neatly in front of Jonathan, a pearly white smile showing from her lips as she revealed her pretty face from the shadows. In awe, Jonathan takes in the breath-taking sight in front of him. Erina wore a gorgeous baby blue dress that was decorated with white frills and silky blue ribbons, the neckline accentuating her slender neck and corset hugging her slim frame. The fabric flowed, like a waterfall, from her curvy waist towards the floor where glittery blue heels peeked from beneath and her hands were covered in white, silky gloves that reached her elbows. Jonathan then took note of her hair. Her usually long, wavy blonde tresses were now pinned up in a neat bun and her face wore light makeup that brought out her bright blue eyes and glossy pink lips.

"Are you going to stare at me like that all-day Jonathan?"

Upon hearing the teasing tone and giggle, Jonathan snapped out of his daze and looked down apologetically at Erina.

"Erina…s-sorry, I just-"

"It's alright, I'm only teasing! Shall we head inside?"

With a shaky laugh and scratch of his head, Jonathan shyly takes hold of Erina's arm and guides her towards the entrance. Once they had reached the hall, Jonathan was shocked to find that George had been waiting for them there.

"Oh my! What a beautiful young lady. Are you going to introduce me to her Jojo?" Darting his eyes between his Father and Erina, Jonathan could feel his throat beginning to dry as his nerves overwhelmed him.

"F-Father, this is Erina. Erina Pendleton."

"Ahh, yes! You must be Doctor Pendleton's Daughter, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Joestar. Thank you for having me," Erina replies, clasping her hands together and curtseying.

"No-no! Thank YOU, Miss Pendleton, for looking after my Son. He's very fond of you!" George laughs, motioning towards his Son and patting him on the back. With an exasperated groan, Jonathan looks away in embarrassment as a slight tinge of pink begins to creep up onto his face. Erina and George laugh at this however, feeling his discomfort, Erina places a gentle hand under Jonathan's chiselled chin and tips his face towards her own.

"I'm very fond of him too." She beams, her eyes sparkling and a kind smile gracing her pretty face.

Silently watching the happy couple, George could feel a sense of pride flow through him. His Sons had now grown up and soon they would be wed and have children of their own. As he thought this, George saw, in the corner of his eye, two more figures approaching them. Coming into focus, George felt his smile broadening at the sight of another happy couple. Noticing his Father's distant stare, Jonathan turns his attention from Erina towards what he was looking and instantly felt dread. With his eyes latched onto the taller figure, Jonathan recognised them instantly…. that confident stride, charming aura and wavy blonde hair.

"Dio…" He muttered, his voice barely audible as he felt a bead of sweat beginning to form on his temple. Feeling Jonathan's tightened grip that was securely around her waist, Erina shifts her arm slightly to move closer to him and shields her face in his muscular form. Just his name made her quake in fear…she hated him and she wouldn't dare look at him.

Turning towards the pretty lady beside him, Dio places a loose lock of hair behind her ear lovingly as he places a feather-light kiss against her earlobe. Feeling her eye lids drifting shut, the young lady lets a blissful sigh leave her lips at Dio's caresses. Unfortunately, however, this doesn't last as Dio turns his attention back to their audience, grinning smugly as he sees Jonathan turning away and Erina squirming against him.

"Father, I would like to introduce you to Miss Tia Appleton." Offering his hand, George greets Tia warmly yet just as he's about to ask more about her, a loud voice echoes in the distance.

"Lord Joestar! The dance is about to begin!" Feeling the numerous eyes of his guest's landing on him, George turns towards them and raises his arms to address them.

"Ahh, yes of course! My apologies for keeping you all waiting. We shall begin shortly." In turn, an excitable cheer erupts the hall as guests turned towards their partners.

"I expect you to participate as well Jojo and Dio…I want to see those lessons pay off!" With a final word from their Father as he walked away, Dio glances towards Jonathan and notices that his face is downcast and fiddling awkwardly with the cufflinks of his suit. A satisfied hum vibrates Dio's throat.

'Hah! Look at him! I wonder how long that country girl will last with this pathetic mess. She will soon grow bored of him and Jojo shall once again be alone!' Consumed by his budding excitement, Dio doesn't notice when a feminine voice breaks through the uncomfortable silence.

"Jonathan and I are going to get some refreshments before the dance…your welcome to join us." As Erina had said this, she kept her attention entirely on Tia, not daring to look at Dio as she felt him glaring daggers at her. Whenever she was in his presence, she was reminded of a horrific event that had happened between the two of them and it was something that she would rather forget. However, with him standing opposite to her, she couldn't help the fear that flooded through her. Crossing his arms against his chest and looking down at the woman securely in Jonathan's arms, Dio gritted his teeth in displeasure.

'That woman is a hindrance to my plans…I thought that I had made myself quite clear that night.' He thinks to himself and just as he is about to dismiss her offer curtly, another voice replies.

"Of course! We would love to join you, wouldn't we Dio?" Barely containing his frustration, Dio snaps his eyes towards the young woman embracing him, batting her eyelashes and smiling widely.

'This woman repulses me, yet I, Dio, must use her as a pawn to carry out my plans. If it means that I must seduce her to get what I want…then so be it!' Willing himself to keep up appearances, Dio snakes his arm around the small of Tia's back and pulls her towards him.

"Of course, if that is what you want." He purrs, his deep velvety voice sending goose bumps to her skin. Watching Dio and Tia from afar, Jonathan grimaces at her succumbing to his charm.

'She doesn't know what she's letting herself in for…,' he warns to himself yet a gentle tug of his arm brings Jonathan's attention back towards the love of his life, Erina.

"Let's go Jonathan," Erina suggests quickly, her own discomfort taking hold of her as she let Jonathan guide her through the crowds of people. Catching sight of Jonathan's retreating form protectively holding onto Erina, Dio feels a familiar pang of jealously gripping him.

"Follow them!" He announces bluntly, grabbing Tia's arm harshly as he follows the happy couple from a distance. Tia lets out a startled cry at the sudden movement and whimpers in pain as Dio's nails dug into the flesh of her hand.

'What's wrong with him all of a sudden?' She asks herself, her mind racing as she tried to keep up with his brisk pace. Tia could feel her chest heaving painfully at her rapid breaths and her dress flapped wildly as she moved. Yet pushing her worries aside, she continues to let Dio guide her where she finds herself on the dancefloor.

The dancing was about to begin. Jonathan gazed into Erina's sapphire blue orbs as her own scanned his worried expression. Truthfully, Jonathan hated dancing as he felt that he was clumsy with his feet however, if he was dancing with Erina, he would give it his all to impress her. Both himself and Dio had been given lessons on how to dance as this was one of the many lessons on how to become a true gentleman. Settling his nervous hands on Erina's hip, Jonathan could feel the perspiration beginning to dampen his brow as he tried to recall his lessons.

"Relax Jonathan." Came the sweet voice against his ear and Jonathan felt Erina place her arm lovingly against his broad chest. Letting out a shaky breath and getting into position, Jonathan smiles warmly at Erina and waits patiently for the music to begin. Meanwhile, a few couples away stood Dio and Tia as they also got into position. His hands placed themselves securely at her waist as he locked their bodies together, his face brimming with confidence. Dio couldn't help but laugh at the pitiful site of Jonathan as their eyes met and he grinned when he quickly averted his attention back to Erina.

'He can't even pull off being a gentleman', he scoffs to himself and as Tia felt the vibration of his chuckle against her, she looked up at him.

"What amuses you Dio?" She queries, her face perplexed. For a moment, Dio ignores her but as he notices her persistent stare, he gives her his most dazzling smile and simply states;

"It's about to begin…" Not quite understanding what he had meant, Tia opens her mouth to reply but is immediately interrupted as the music starts to play.

The glorious sounds of violins blending harmoniously with the orchestra and piano felt like velvet in the ear. Flowing smoothly from one ear to the other, you were taken to utopia, a place of fantasy where it's calm, peaceful and pure bliss. Tia felt like a bird gliding gracefully across the dance floor as Dio led her. His arms forming a perfect line, his core strong and his rhythm on point as he followed the music. Dio looked breath-taking in that moment as the light breeze from their movements teased the locks of his blonde hair and the lighting of the room helping to define his sharp jaw. Tia blushed at her thoughts yet tried to impress Dio as she kept up with his movements. Across the hall, Jonathan could feel the anxiety beginning to slip away from his mind as the knowledge that he had gained from his lessons, began to take effect. He took the lead and focused entirely on Erina as he twirled with her across the dance floor. The sound of her heels clicking against the marble as the quiet squeaking of his shoes sounded from their movements. Jonathan took extra care whenever he gently lifted Erina as she jumped and would secure her back protectively as they waltzed. She meant everything to him and he would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe. As the music reached its climax, Jonathan finishes the dance by guiding Erina towards him and places a tender kiss against her lips. Erina could feel her heavy-lid eyes beginning to drift shut at the touch and lets a soft sigh leave her lips. From afar, Dio growls when he sees the two of them in an intimate display. He could feel his blood beginning to boil as he watched Jonathan whispering sweet things in Erina's ear, causing her to giggle.

'That BITCH…how dare she lay her disgusting fingers on Jonathan. Only I, Dio, am allowed to be close to him. I must act quickly and break the two of them apart." Eying the couple beginning to leave the hall to enter the gardens, Dio drifts apart from Tia and wonders off into their direction.

"Dio! Where are you going?" Tia's surprised gasp pierces Dio's ears and he scrunches his face up in annoyance.

"It is none of your concern…. you may go now. I have no further need of you!" He dismisses, waving his hand and Tia notices the look of pure hatred on his usually charming face. Watching his retreating form, Tia couldn't help the wells of tears that filled her eyes and doesn't try to stop them as they cascade down her face.

"He used me…," she mutters sadly, her voice quivering. Holding her hand out in front of her, Tia opens her clenched palm to reveal the beautiful rose that she had received from Dio earlier that evening. To begin with, the petals had contained vibrant red colouring with an emerald green stem that looked in full blossom. However, as Tia looked at it now, the petals began to decay in colour as they peeled from the stem and lay limp in her hands.

As Erina let Jonathan guide her through the gardens, she couldn't help but stare at awe at her surroundings. Lush green lawns and neatly trimmed hedges, numerous flowerbeds that contained bright flowers in full bloom and the soft glow of candlelight as it lit up the path. It was quiet in the gardens and Erina was thankful to get away from the hustle and bustle of the hall. The only sounds that could be heard now was the crunching of their footsteps on the gravel path and their muted breaths against the chilled air as they walked hand in hand. Although, as they walked in silence, Erina couldn't fight the image of Dio as it flashed through her mind. Noticing Erina's vacant expression, Jonathan stops suddenly in front of the garden's feature waterfall and grasps both of Erina's smaller hands in his larger ones. At first, Erina hadn't realised how deep in thought she was and when she saw where they had stopped, she looked up at Jonathan, immediately feeling tearful as he began to speak.

"You've been quiet ever since we left the hall…is everything alright?" Erina says nothing at first, her eyes scanning his handsome features and then wandering towards the waterfall as the water trickled. She watched her reflection in the water for a moment and could feel her mouth open and close hesitantly as she gathered her thoughts. Jonathan was rooted to his spot and felt fear beginning to eat away at him when she turned away from him. Wanting to comfort her, Jonathan begins to walk towards her but stops immediately when he hears her quivering tone.

"I don't think that I can do this anymore Jonathan…" Letting out a sharp breath that he hadn't realised that he had been holding, Jonathan rushes over to Erina and takes hold of her shoulders as he turns her towards him. Through the pools of tears in her eyes, Erina could see the desperation and hurt in his eyes and could feel his hands shaking as he moved her face closer to his own.

"What do you mean?" He replies, his voice barely above a whisper yet his eyes pleading as he tries to read her. Erina trembles as she stares at his saddened face and bites her lip when the tears threaten to stream down her face.

"D-Dio he-", she begins, her voice faltering and hands shaking as she hides her face in shame. Jonathan keeps his steady grip on her whilst he listens but he can't help the sinking feeling in his chest when his Brother is mentioned.

"Dio kissed me Jonathan!" She suddenly cries and flails her arms in the air as the memory replays in her mind. Not quite registering what Erina had just said, Jonathan continues to stand in his place, his eyes wide as he listens to Erina continue.

"I-I was walking home after I had seen you and I heard a voice behind me. Then when I turned, h-he was there! He asked me who I was a-and then…. he KISSED ME! He said that my f-first was with him and n-not with you…" As Erina had said this, her voice sounded hysterical as it got progressively louder and the tears that had built up in her eyes, now flowed freely down her pale face. She felt disgusting and this heavy burden weighed her down for so long.

'Jonathan deserves better…' She thought sadly, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her ragged breaths and waited silently for Jonathan's reply.

He was heartbroken. To think that Dio had gone this far made him feel sick to the stomach and he hated himself for not being there to protect Erina.

'I've failed her…' Jonathan cursed to himself and looked at Erina's slumped form as she turned away from him. Not saying a word, Jonathan silently approaches Erina from behind and settles his arms snuggly around her form as he buries his face against the crook of her neck. Startled, Erina jumps a little and feels her eyes widening in disbelief.

'Is he forgiving me? N-no he deserves better!' She finishes and tries to break free from Jonathan's hold. However, as she does this, she could only feel his grip strengthen.

"You've got nothing to feel sorry for," he breathes calmly against her and Erina shivers a little at the warmth on her neck.

"Forget him, I won't let Dio break us apart. We can't let him win Erina, besides…I can't imagine my life without you." Turning her around carefully in his strong, muscular arms, Jonathan lets a small smile grace his features and looks into Erina's eyes with determination. Erina's mouth was agape as she listened to his words and felt relief wash over her. She wouldn't lose him after all, she thought and weaved her nimble fingers through his short, midnight blue locks to lead him into a loving kiss.

Meanwhile, from the shadows, Dio had been watching the two of them as they strolled through the gardens and had almost cheered when he saw the two of them breaking apart. Although, seeing them now…together and their bond stronger now more than ever, Dio raged and marched off back towards the Manor.

"This isn't the last of it Jojo!" He seethed and fades into the darkness of the hall that lead to his chambers.

11


End file.
